1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which has been given the international variety recognition designation "Brilin", and is to be marketed in this country under the synonym "Linville".
2. Plants Related to the Invention
The plant of this invention was originated as a result of a planned breeding program which had as a seed parent an unnamed seedling which is unpatented and proprietary and which had, itself, resulted from the cross of my unnamed proprietary seedling with the commercial variety "Rise'N Shine", as pollen parent. Flowers of the seed parent of the plant of this application were variously pollinated with pollen from a number of sources. Seeds resulting from such crosses were massed, and caused to germinate. Plants resulting were allowed to develop and the progeny were observed in hope of attaining at least one valuable addition to roses of this market class by expressing desired traits which had not been previously seen. The plant of this application was one of the progeny of such efforts.